The Suite Life of Sakura Kinomoto
by Peach Blossoms421
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto, candy counter girl of Japan's most posh hotel, The Mayflower. But when the owner's cute son comes along, all hell breaks loose. But why is it that she can't keep away from him? [SxS] [TxE]
1. Introductions first, sweetie

Another fic from me... Because I'm always bored, but still, I hope you enjoy this!

Full Summary – All Sakura wanted was money for college. So she took up the job of candy-counter girl at the MayFlower, one of the most posh hotels in all of Japan. But when the owner's cute son arrives from Hong Kong, all hell breaks loose. But maybe, he's what she needed all along…

Disclaimer – CCS don't belong to me. So don't sue. Or I'll sue back.

* * *

Seijuu Private High. 

An elite institution for bright minds, with the best education money can provide. Consisting of one-thousand five hundred students, this school is one of the best in all of Japan, probably all of Asia even.

But the administration tried it's best to make it seem as 'normal' as possible, by having the students not wear prescribed uniforms, just like 'normal' high schools.

Like **WOW**, that changes a lot.

And for those who don't get it, I was being sarcastic okay?

Oh, I forgot. Introductions first.

Sakura Kinomoto, seventeen years old and currently late for Class! Oh, and did I mention I'm now running at top speed, nearly knocking over a locker door and tripping over a bag lying on the floor?

But, this was an ordinary day for me I guess. Touya, my annoying older brother, stealing my alarm clock and not even bothering to wake me up at the proper time.

And the fact that the school is so far from my house doesn't help either. Why did Grandfather had to enroll me to this school? Oh yeah, because he thought it would be good for me…

But please, I may have said that this school has most of Japan's brightest minds and yada yada yada, but that's just what the teachers say. Truthfully, half of the student population are just here because they can afford the education here, but they just learn completely nothing. And you know what they do? Show off their latest nose job or Louis Vuitton school bags. Or maybe their new Prada shoes. Or probably making-out against the lockers. -Ew-

Actually now that I think about it, Seijuu Private High is just like any high school.

And –

"**OW! WHAT THE-"**

"**Watch it!"**

Well, that was nice! I just collided head-first into someone!

"**Watch where you're going next time, will ya!" **

"**Me? I _was_ looking at where I was going, thank you very much!" **I shouted back while rubbing my now-sore forehead.

I stopped rubbing my forehead and looked up and –

I saw the most gorgeous pair of amber eyes-

"As much as I like this position sweetheart, I'd really appreciate it if you get off of me." He said with a smirk.

Ooh, how I wanted to wipe that smirk off of his-

**OH MY GOD! **

I was currently on top of him! With my hands on his chest and legs tangled with his and-

Okay, you really didn't have to know too much…

I quickly stood up, brushing imaginary dust from my skirt. I didn't even want to look him in the eye.

Hey, wait a minute –

"Don't call me 'sweetheart' ever again." I said sternly.

"Yeah, yeah. Tell me where class 3A is, would you?"

This guy had attitude problems, seriously.

"Listen you! You just bumped into me and you won't even TRY to give me an apology?"

"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry little-girl-whom-I-never-met-before! Please, let me make it up to you by inviting you to my little tea party this afternoon, okay?" He said with every bit of sarcasm in his soul.

"You couldn't even give me a REAL apolo-" I grabbed his wrist.

And looked at his watch

"I'm late!"

And I dashed off, leaving him in my dust.

* * *

YES!!! Finally made it in the classroom!!! 

And Mizuki-sensei isn't here yet! Plus 100 points Sakura!

"Sakura! You actually made it!"

That was Tomoyo Daidouji, my best friend ever since Third Grade. Apparently, she was one of the richest in this class, but thank God she was far from being snobby.

"Excellent timing Miss Kinomoto, but I suggest that you come at least a minute before the bell rings."

I stiffened the minute I heard that voice.

"M-Mizuki-Sensei…gomenasai, gomenasai! My brother took away my alarm clock and…" I said, as fast as I can while bowing repeatedly. Man, I must've looked like an idiot.

"It's alright, Miss Kinomoto. But please get back to your seats, all of you."

"Hai!" Wow, was I relieved, no detention after school today!

Not that I get a lot of detention, in case you were wondering. Because I don't.

I jogged back to my seat, put my bag down and sat down.

"Did you hear? We're gonna have a new student…" Tomoyo whispered to me. It really does help having your best friend sit next to you. Because Tomoyo knows this school like the back of her hands.

Is it even possible to know the back of your hands?

"Really? Boy or Girl?" I asked. I wasn't excited or anything, seriously. Tomoyo was about to respond when a knock on the door was heard.

"Well, we're about to find out." And then she winked at me. Tomoyo just LOVES to be mysterious.

Mizuki-sensei went towards the door and started talking to the Principal, who was the one who knocked. Then she chuckled at what he said.

I'm sure she was just being polite, Mr Tanaka's jokes are anything but funny.

Mr Tanaka left, but Mizuki-sensei didn't shut the door. She was talking to someone. Then she turned back to face the class again.

"Class, I'm glad to announce that we'll be having two new students today! And they're all the way from Hong Kong!" She added in a bright smile.

Hey wait… two students? I thought only one was coming to our class? The first one walked in.

"Hello, I'm Eriol Hiiragizawa, pleasure to meet you all." He added a smile too.

Half of the girls screamed. Stupid fangirls.

Well, he's kind of cute. Bluish-black hair, hmm. Kind of unique. And sapphire eyes. That's unique too. He's wearing glasses but it actually made him look mysterious.

I looked at Tomoyo…

Who's face was now slowly turning a bright pink.

Wow, Tomoyo's normally the kind who doesn't blush.

"Well, Mr. Hiiragizawa, why don't you sit behind Ms Daidouji? Ms Daidouji, please raise your hand."

Tomoyo shyly raised her hand. Wait a minute… who died and made Tomoyo shy all of a sudden?

Eriol walked towards his seat, and winked at Tomoyo, whose face color was now comparable to that of a tomato.

"I think Tomoyo has a little crush on someone…" I whispered playfully to her.

She sent me a glare.

And I tried VERY hard not to laugh out loud.

Ooh… the next one's coming in and –

I gasped.

I-it's the same guy I bumped into earlier!!!

"Syaoran Li, nice to meet you all," he said in a bored tone.

Apparently, he caught sight of my face and instantly snickered.

Which made most of the female population scream in a very fangirl-y way in my class.

And which made me want to disappear.

"Girls, calm yourselves! Mr. Li, why don't you sit behind Ms Kinomoto? Sakura, raise your hand please."

Having no choice but to do so, I raised my hand.

And he gave me this smirk of satisfaction. Oh, goody. That made me _SO_ wanna scream like a fangirl. NOT. He walked past me and sat in his chair. What I didn't know was that he leaned over and whispered something to my ear.

"Well, well, well. Nice to meet you, SA-KU-RA."

He pronounced each syllable as if they were words. And I could feel my face burning. And now was Tomoyo's turn to tease me.

"HA! Look who's talking!"

And I sent her a glare.

* * *

The bell rung. FINALLY! Lunch break! 

I dashed out of the classroom together with my friends, Tomoyo, Naoko, Chiharu and Rika.

"You know guys, I have a feeling that Tomoyo and Sakura aren't going to be single for too long!" Teased Rika.

And the others laughed. Except for me and Tomoyo of course.

* * *

Well, that's all I'm writing for today. Because I didn't want to give out to much! Oh and just a little note to remember please! 

In Japan, the students stay in just one classroom while the teachers come to them, except for certain subjects like Music and Chemistry.

And I'm applying that in this fic. Also, school hours are from 7.30 am to 2.30 pm. with a lunch break from 12 to 12.45.

If you're asking me why I'm applying all these, let's just say I have my reasons, kay?

But now, a review please! In case you all don't want me to continue or something like that.

Peach Blossoms421


	2. Surprises

For all the lovely people who reviewed in the first chapter, thank you!

I got a review concerning that I made Sakura _too_ OOC. I thought the point of fanfics were supposed to be where you can devise your own plot and make characters do what you want them to do? I've seen Sakura in other fics where she's a serial killer or something, doesn't that make her OOC as well? But still, thank you for that review because I now know that I shouldn't change her too much.

Disclaimer – CCS belongs to CLAMP, not me. So please don't sue.

And also, this story will be mostly on Sakura's point of view. And first names will be mentioned first.

* * *

Remember the age-old saying, 'Expect it when you least expect it'? 

Apparently, I found out the hard way that it applies to lunch breaks as well. You might be wondering what in the world I'm talking about. But this isn't one of those cases where we actually saw a live animal still alive in the so-called 'food' which the cafeteria gives out. I've read books and watched TV about it, where they see a rat in their plate of "Tuesday Specials" or something like that in the cafeteria. But thank God our cafeteria serves out decent food.

But…

It was something WAY, WAY worse than "Tuesday Specials" in TV.

It all started when my friends and I decided to eat lunch near the Cherry Blossom tree outside. Everything was fine, Naoko was talking about how global warming was happening in a very fast rate and then we're all going to die, Chiharu was talking about Yamazaki's latest lie, Rika was talking about the new stock in the D-I-Y shop near the school, Tomoyo was talking about her latest designs for all of us and I was thinking about how to get back at Touya for the alarm clock-incident.

When I suddenly forgot about my chopsticks which were still in my locker. I excused myself and headed towards it and-

This is where the saying 'Expect it when you least expect it' applies, folks…

-saw Syaoran Li making-out with Laura Miyagi, against the lockers. (A.N. – Sorry SweetMelancholy! I just HAD to do this!)

Specifically, against MY locker...

You might be thinking, so they're making-out. Totally normal for high school students. What made me so "Expect the unexpected"?

And you know what?

I was asking myself the same thing. But they're making-out! Against MY locker! MY locker, people!

I cleared my throat, loudly. Very loudly. And they still haven't stopped. I tried again. Louder. Failed.

Since clearing my throat didn't work, I guess I didn't have any other choice... I whistled, very loudly might I add, until they broke apart, panting.

"What was that for?" Laura asked me.

"You idiots! You freaking idiots! You're making-out against MY locker, damn it!!!"

Except, I didn't say that, instead, I said –IN A VERY POLITE MANNER,-

"Could you please -um- make-out some other place except MY locker?" I asked in my SWEETEST voice possible for this situation.

I wanted to make it as humanly mature and quick as possible. But, _no _Syaoran Li just _had _to make things more complicated. "Aww, I think Kura-chan is mad…" he said while giving me a pout. Immediately after that, he gave me the infamous Syaoran Li smirk.

Maybe I should call one of Tomoyo's bodyguards right now to give me a gun…

"No, I'm not mad. It's just that I need to get something from my locker." I said, still using my SWEETEST voice for this situation.

"Oh, so _this_ is Kura-chan's locker, eh?" He asked, _still_ smirking. Somehow, I was getting a bit uncomfortable with this conversation.

"Syao-kun! Leave her alone and let's continue somewhere else, pretty please?" Laura was now grabbing onto 'Syao-kun's' shoulder like a five-year old whining for ice-cream. She added a pout for 'effect'. What? She actually thinks it's cute?

Yeah, right. And please note the sarcasm.

"I'm sorry…um… whatever your name is but I want to stay here for a little while longer." Syaoran tried to say, in a very bored tone.

Okay, I know that Laura is a bit irritating and clingy, but did he have to be _that_ mean? He didn't even remember her name. He just French kissed her and he's throwing the whole situation aside like gum on a piece of paper? Wait… was it REALLY a French kiss?

Hey, why should I care again?

But to my utter surprise, Laura took it quite well. She just pouted, crossed her arms across her chest and walked away. Actually, stomped would be a better word.

"Aren't you going to… um… follow her or something?" I asked him, pointing towards Laura's direction, not knowing why I suddenly cared.

"Nah," he replied, while leaning against the lockers, fortunately, not on mine but next to it.

"Why?"

"Because I'm afraid you'll get jealous." And he said it with a bit of playfulness in his voice.

WHAT?!

"Jealous? Me? I don't know what you're talking about."

Really, I'm telling the truth here, alright? I'm not jealous. I saw Syaoran Li making out with Laura Miyagi. So what?

"Oh really? Then why did you want us to stop?"

Ha! I have a perfectly good reason why I wanted you to stop!

"I forgot my chopsticks in my locker, which you two were making out against." I was using my SWEET voice, but not the SWEETEST one.

And as far as I remember, this is only your first day of school Li! But you're already toying around with the girls here! What gives you the right to do so?

That was what I wanted to say, except that, I didn't. Because it would be wrong and just flat-out embarrassing.

"Oh yeah? Then why is your face red?" Doesn't this guy _ever _shut up? He had the nerve to poke my cheek too.

And my face is turning red because of fury. Nothing to do with jealousy. Cross my heart, I'm telling the truth.

I opened my locker, looking for my chopsticks. Which now I realize I should have done earlier, rather than start this whole conversation. I still didn't give him an answer though, because I really just wanted to get back to eating near the Cherry Blossom tree with my friends. I didn't even want any eye contact either. So I just took my chopsticks and started to walk back. Away from him.

But he just HAD to follow.

"Why are you following me? Don't you have better things to do Li-kun?" But he just put his hands in his pockets and simply said,

"Not really,"

And he just followed me all the way back.

* * *

"Sakura! What took you so long? We were waiting for fifteen minutes already!" Whined Chiharu. But when she saw Syaoran Li behind me, smiling, and me biting my bottom lip while my face was red with fury, she just let out a silent "Oh…" while Naoko, Rika and Tomoyo tried to restrain themselves from jumping up and down like they won the lottery or something. 

Are they thinking what I think they're thinking? Did they actually thought something happened between me and him?

Because nothing, absolutely NOTHING happened.

"Konnichiwa, Li-kun!" The four of them chorused together, at the exact same time.

"Uh, Hi..." clearly he found it a bit strange I guess.

"Did you happen to see Eriol around here?" he asked. Hey wait. So he followed me here to look for Eriol? And I thought he actually wanted to eat with me or-

I mean, so _that's_ why he followed me here. I should have known.

"Nope, haven't seen him." The four of them still said at the exact same time. Something tells me this isn't coincidence.

"Oh well, thanks for telling me. I'll go look for him now."

And with that, he walked away from our spot.

And when he was out of ear-shot, I got attacked by my 'friends' and nearly tumbled over while still being attacked by questions.

"You and Syaoran?" "So it really DID happen!" "Ohohohoho! I can't wait to make your outfits for your dates!" "Wow Sakura! It's only his first day here and you're already together?"

Those were just some examples. If I listed all, it would go on for ages.

I tried to get out of their steel-like grip.

"Hold on! HOLD ON! Me and Syaoran Li ARE NOT TOGETHER!" I shouted.

And they didn't listen.

* * *

The last bell finally rung. Which means I can finally avoid Tomoyo's questions and offers of Wedding Dresses. Puh-lease. Just because he followed me towards the tree DOES NOT MEAN I'M GOING TO NEED WEDDING DRESSES LATER! 

But no matter. I can take this in slowly.

At least I'm looking forward to work now. Being candy-counter girl at a hotel has its perks sometimes. Besides, I heard from someone that the owner's son is coming. So I guess I have to be in my best behavior today. Not that I've ever been irresponsible in work. Because I've never.

"Wow Sakura, you look like you're thinking about something pretty deeply."

"No Trina, a lot of things happened to my life today."

That was Trina, actually, her real name is Katrina but she says she's a dog-person so she decided to drop the 'Kat'. Kind of weird, eh? She's 17 and almost my height, red hair which was let down with a butterfly clip on the left side and hazel eyes. She works here as the cashier for the souvenir shop. And our shifts are starting in about 15 minutes, so I guess it's alright to talk

"I heard that Mr Li's son is gorgeous!" She was gushing… like always. When Orlando Bloom came to the MayFlower last year, he almost put a restraining order on her. Almost.

"Heh, all my problems started when a new guy transferred in our class today with the same last name." I dropped my head on the counter.

"Cheer up! So what do you think he'll look like? Tall, dark and handsome?" She was curious, no doubt.

"I have no idea, but I hope he's not the spoilt type."

"That would be a turn-off, eh?" She closed her eyes and shook her head.

I laughed. "Yeah, besides, I really wouldn't know. I never seen his face on any magazines or news channels."

"That's because you're always too busy with either work or school. You don't even socialize much. Anyways, back to the topic. He's also the heir to the Li Clan, right? I highly doubt all his martial arts training made him spoilt."

"In fact he isn't."

That voice… Oh no...

"Well, well, well. Kura-chan is actually working in my dad's hotel, eh?"

And there he stood. Still with that smirk on.

* * *

Now we're getting started! Whoo! 

I know that this is cliche, concerning that it has the classic love-hate relationship and blah blah blah, but you guys! This is only the second chapter... I'm going to put more meaning to it than just fluff and cheesy humor. I'm not the kind of author which will only put crack into my chaptered fics, I put real drama in it too. Sooner or later. And about Sakura's OOC-ness, I love her too much to change her completely. Most of the things you read here are only her thoughts, not what she says. Oh, and I'm not sure what this site does to my chapters, sometimes words are stuck together and has spelling errors. I check them at least 5 times but they sometimes keep appearing.

And don't forget… the review button!

Peach Blossoms421

P.S.: Belated Happy New Year to all of you! And don't forget to stick with your Resolutions! But I never do stick with them anyways...


	3. More Surprises for our little Sakura

I finally found time to write this chapter and to post it up here. A new year, a new school, and new friends to look forward to… And more homework. Loads and loads of homework. I feel really guilty. With all the reviews and the alerts, yet still I'm not able to update faster… Gomenasai… Meanwhile… please enjoy this chapter!

Ok, that is all. Please enjoy the story, but first the Disclaimer.

Disclaimer – CCS doesn't belong to Peach Blossoms421 CCS belongs to the wonderful women of CLAMP.

ON WITH THE STORY –

* * *

Top 10 Things I Never Expected to Happen to Me This Year So Far

By Sakura Kinomoto

10. Pass Algebra

9. Be voted Cheerleading captain by the squad.

8. See Naoko actually listening to Britney Spears' songs (especially 'Toxic')

7. Control Chiharu to stop strangling Yamazaki for once.

6. See Mizuki-Sensei wear a skirt that's at least near the knee-level and not ending at the ankles.

5. Find out that Touya has actually been **DATING** Mizuki-sensei two years ago.

4. See Rika flirt with other guys her age. Because she always used to prefer older men to guys her age.

3. Tomoyo **BLUSHING**. I've known her since third grade and she had never ever blushed before. Never. Until this morning.

2. See Syaoran Li and Laura Miyagi MAKING-OUT against MY locker.

And the number one thing I never expected to happen to me this year so far?

1. Discovering that Syaoran Li is the heir to the Li Clan, who owns the Mayflower Hotel which I'm working for and that I now have to obey him like a slave. Unless I want to lose my job.

* * *

"W-what are _you_ doing here?" I was stuttering. If you read the list above again, you would know why. 

"The Li Mansion here in Tomoeda is under renovation, so my mother asked me to stay here at the Mayflower for a while." He gave me a smirk… again and said, barely able to contain his laughter,

"But I'm glad I did, 'cause now, I'll get to spend more time with you, Kura-chan!" –Add infamous 'Syaoran Li snicker' here, please-

Trina, who looked confused for a while asked me, "Sakura, you know this guy?"

I turned to look at her.

"Trina, this is Syaoran Li-" but she cut me off. "You mean, Li? As in the same last name as the guy who owns the Mayflower?" Then her eyes started to become bigger. And her jaw was beginning to drop on the floor. "So, it is true what they say about you!" Trina exclaimed.

"And what do they say about me?" He asked, trying to sound genuinely curious. Trina simply exclaimed, "People say that you're absolutely gorgeous! And hot! And I guess they're right!"

"Oh really? Does Sakura believe that theory too?" He asked, while I was trying very hard not to puke. I know it sounds a bit disgusting but, that's how I genuinely felt.

"I'm sorry, Li-sama, but our shifts are going to start in about a minute or so. If you're not sure which room you're staying at, you can ask Kazumi over there, by the check-in desk," I said, professionally while pointing towards the desk.

"You're cute when you try too hard." He poked my cheek. Which was the second time today. Trina was trying not to giggle. She's the same as Tomoyo. Which I don't really appreciate. Then, he started to walk away towards the elevator. He gave me a little salute.

"I already know what my room number is. And might I add, I like your uniform, you should wear mini skirts more often…" I looked down at my candy counter girl uniform, a blue long sleeved shirt, which seemed to hug my upper body, with a collar and a fancy letter 'M' sewn on the left side, a tie loosely tied around my neck and a forest green pleated mini skirt. (A.N. Just like the one at The Tipton! LOL… So please visualize because I'm bad at describing…)

I felt my face burn.

Unfortunately, Trina saw it.

"Oh, and feel free to come in my room anytime," he said, while giving me a wink.

And the doors closed.

"Oh my God… you like him don't you?!" Trina asked. More like squealed. And I only had one thing to say.

"**WHAT?! OF COURSE NOT!" **I screamed, which made the manager, Mr. Nagakashi, and several other guests to throw suspicious glances at me. I apologized and grabbed Trina's hand, making her follow me behind the counter.

"Of all the places to hide, you chose the counter." She said while rolling her eyes.

"Listen Trina, I do not like him!" I whispered. But it was a loud whisper.

But she wasn't listening. Just like Chiharu, Rika, Naoko and Tomoyo. It makes me wonder why I'm stuck with people who don't listen to me when I say something important.

"This is just like one of those romance novels I've read! Where the two lovers always get stuck together and eventually fall with each other!" She exclaimed. I swear I could see stars in her eyes.

"I am not going to fall for him. Get real." She looked at me with eyes wide open after I said that.

"Why not?" She asked, her voice full of curiosity. I bit my bottom lip, trying to find ways of answering her question. Unfortunately, no answer came. So, I tried to change the subject.

"Aren't you late for your shift?"

She looked at her watch and exclaimed.

"Oh no!" And run off towards the souvenir shop.

* * *

"So you avoided her question, eh?" Tomoyo asked, while popping a chocolate-coated strawberry in her mouth. I was staying over at her mansion, or house; the way she describes it, for the next few days. We were in her bedroom, watching "The Prince and Me" while eating strawberries and popcorn. 

"Yeah…"

"And you told her that there's no way you're going to fall for him."

"Yeah…" I said once again.

"But still, no matter how much you deny it, you still think he's cute."

"Ye… what???" I almost choked on my popcorn. I looked at her, as if she just grown an extra head. But she was still showing me her 'innocent smile'.

"Aww… It's just like this movie, 'The Prince and Me'! No matter how Paige tries to insist that she doesn't like Eddie, they still keep ending up together!"

"Tomoyo. This is what they call 'HOLLYWOOD'." I stared at her.

"And Hollywood Directors get their inspiration from real life events! Like for example, Chiharu and Yamazaki! Every time he tells a lie, Chiharu whacks him in the head. Most people can't really feel the love from them but they dated for three years already. They're probably the most voted couple likely to get MARRIED."

I sighed.

"Sakura, you're no fun. For once in your life, try to open up to guy."

"What do you mean? I'm not a snob to them…"

"Yes, you are absolutely not a snob. But you've never gone out with any of them before." I was appalled.

"I've been asked out before! Remember when Yukito, Touya's friend, asked me out?"

"That was a year ago Sakura. Sheesh…" Tomoyo rolled her eyes.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" I gave her a look.

"Sakura, you're pretty, smart, talented and hot. Guys easily fall head over heels for you but you keep pushing them away. It's kind of like a turn-off." She said, as if it completely had no effect to me at all.

"I don't push them away!"

"Oh yes you do."

"Do not!"

"Do."

"Do not!"

"Do."

"Do not! And I'll prove it to you!"

"How are you supposed to do that?"

"I… I'll go out with someone whom you personally chose."

Oops…

Tomoyo's face brightened up a thousand times more. Oh no…

"Oh my God, Sakura! I accept your deal!"

Uh-oh…

"I can't wait to plan out your dates! And your outfits! But first! The rules!" She started turning her head several times, looking for something.

"Where's that stupid notebook? … AHA! FOUND IT!"

She took the pen lying on her desk, and began writing.

"First rule! I will choose the one you'll go out with, and _if_ you don't keep him interested or if you don't continue dating him for at least two months, you, Sakura Kinomoto, will lose the bet."

"Uh, Tomoyo…"

"Second! _If_ you keep him interested or if you continue dating him for at least two months, I, Tomoyo Daidouji, will lose the bet."

I sweatdropped. Why do I feel like she knows exactly knows what to say next?

"Third! If you, Sakura Kinomoto, lose the bet, you will model for all of my designs without any complain!"

Uh-oh.

"Fourth! If I lose, I won't force you to model for any of my designs for one whole year.

"Fifth! You will allow me, or anyone else I approve to go undercover in one of your dates! Sign here please!"

"Who said I was going to agree?"

"If you don't, I'll show Li-kun that cute little video I made when you were having your first-"

"OKAY! OKAY!" I nearly screamed. I signed the damn piece of paper.

"Way to go Sakura! You'll realize one day that you'll thank me for this!"

"But only for two months, okay?"

"Yeah, ok. Two months. But who knows Sakura. Something good might happen."

"Like?"

"Ohohoho… That's a secret…"

She gave me a wink. Kami-sama…

Suddenly, a knock on the door was heard. One of Tomoyo's maids peeked in.

"Kinomoto-sama, there is a call waiting for you downstairs."

"Thanks…" I got up and walked downstairs.

* * *

Tomoyo smirked. She looked for her mobile phone and started pressing… 

'_Eriol, it's me, Tomoyo. Phase 1… complete.'__

* * *

_

Hehe… I'm done for this one! Ooh… Not enough S x S moments but be patient, onegai?… This is only the beginning people… Hehehe… -evil smirk- 

And now… -dun dun dun dunnnnn-

REVIEW! Buahahahahahahaha!!!

LOL… ate too much cake…

Peach Blossoms421


	4. Who's it gonna be?

Yes, I'm still alive. This chapter was definitely later than my usual updates. Sorry guys. I was too busy getting bombarded by homework and projects. Thinking about it while writing this is actually getting me kind of depressed… And guess what? My computer broke down as well! All my chapters… gone just like that. Sigh, so please forgive me if I haven't been posting early updates. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer – I said it once, I said it a thousand times. CCS is not mine.

Thank you for all the wonderful people who reviewed! They really brightened up my day!

I want to dedicate this chapter to my real-life friends in the real world whose birthdays are coming up! Ayane and Mei Yi, this is for you! And thanks so much for helping me with my History test!

* * *

"_First rule! I will choose the one you'll go out with, and if you don't keep him interested or if you don't continue dating him for at least two months, you, Sakura Kinomoto, will lose the bet."_

Get out of my head, damn it.

"_Second! If you keep him interested or if you continue dating him for at least two months, I, Tomoyo Daidouji, will lose the bet."_

When is it going to stop?! This is the sixteenth time it's been playing in my head!!!

It's alright Sakura. Breathe in. Breathe out. It's just a silly little bet which you still have a chance of winning! Right?

Right. And besides, it's not the first time I've received a dare…

Wow, what possessed me to say 'silly'?

"Sakura-chan! Does it fit?" Asked by a very enthusiastic Tomoyo. She peeked inside.

"Waaaii! Sakura-chan! You look so kawaii!" She still has this habit of making me clothes…

"Come on! Rosita just baked strawberry shortcake. Let's eat it in the garden, 'kay?" She then started dragging me towards her garden.

Which seemed larger than my own house.

"So… who are you going to pick?" I asked. Because clearly, I want to know who it will be.

She beamed after I asked. "Isn't it obvious, my dear Sakura-chan? Syaoran Li, of course!"

I hope that the tea cup I dropped wasn't too expensive…

* * *

_1 hour, 34 minutes, 21 seconds later. Trina's house. _

"So, it's gonna be our boss isn't it?"

"Technically, he's just our boss' son."

"It kind of means the same thing doesn't it?"

"Yeah, ok. I guess so. But what am I going to do, Trina?! You know Tomoyo and her matchmaking schemes! And I seriously do not want to be matchmaked right now. Worse still, it's with Syaoran Li, Hong Kong's infamous teenage playboy." Is matchmaked even a real word? I think I need to improve my English after this…

But Trina just went, "Hey, if you don't want him, I'll take him…" with a sparkle in her eye.

Which was kind of disturbing. "Trina, you're not helping."

"Hey,hey. What about seducing him?" She was now sporting a mischievous grin. Tomoyo and Trina have way too much in common for my own comfort.

I gave her a glare. I wouldn't be caught dead doing that to him. Especially to him.

"Okay, okay. Jokes aside, I think you should just be yourself. With some adjustments, here and there. "

"Which would be?"

I got a big wide smile as a reply.

"First of all, loosen up! You shouldn't be acting so hostile towards Li. Besides, what made you hate him so much?"

I sighed. "It's not that I hate him, I don't like what he represents."

"And what do you think he represents?"

"It's a long story. A very long story which I'm trying to forget."

She must have sensed my seriousness, because she didn't try to question me further. I faced her with an appreciative smile.

"So, what else do I have to improve on? You know how stubborn I can get…"

Trina giggled a little. "This is going to be a long day."

* * *

_3 hours 43 minutes and 18 seconds later. Mayflower Hotel. About to start work._

After grueling hours under Trina's commands, we finally finished. Basically, she just gave me tips on how to 'loosen up'. And how not to be so hostile towards Li from now on.

Well, okay. But I just can't help but feel like that towards him. And I've never really felt that way towards anyone as much as this.

"Kinomoto-san! Kinomoto-san!"

Eh?

I turned around and saw someone running towards me, clearly out of breath.

"Ms Honda…"

She finally caught up with me. "Kinomoto-san, where have you been? I was trying to look all over the place for you."

"Oh, I'm sorry, but my shift hasn't started yet. It's still Clara's turn."

"I've tried calling your house some hours ago to tell you that Clara called in sick today. But no one picked up. Anyways, since I already found you, I have a favor to ask."

"Um, sure. What do you want me to do?"

"Could you deliver something to Presidential Suite 7? He's been bugging all the workers for so long already…"

"Deliver what?"

"I don't know but Kasumi-san said that it's at the check-in desk. Just tell her about it, I'm sure she knows how to take it from there, alright? I need to go now, I'm late for an appointment. Thanks Kinomoto-san!"

"Um, okay."

I made my way to the check-in desk to see a very big package wrapped in Manila paper. And then went in the elevator and pressed on the "25th" floor button. Tomoyo hasn't exactly said when to start the bet, did she? Today's Saturday, But it'll probably start on Monday because that's when she thinks I'm going to see Li-Kun again… She doesn't know that he's staying over at the Mayflower just yet.

The doors opened, then I started looking for Presidential Suite Number Seven… Ah. Finally found it.

I pressed on the bell, then a masculine voice answered.

"Who's there?"

"Um, delivery."

I tried fumbling with the end of my shirt, then the door opened. I looked up and –

Oh shit.

It's him. Dressed in-

Oh my …

Well, I can say for sure that he wasn't even PROPERLY dressed. He was freshly showered, shirtless, with a face towel around his neck and his lower half covered only by a towel.

"Are you done staring, Kura-chan?"

It took me several seconds to get his meaning, and I felt my cheeks burn.

"I wasn't staring."

"Sure didn't look that way…" He was probably a head taller than me so I had to look up to meet his eyes. I was giving him a full-on glare but the color of my cheeks probably gave me away…

This is the problem with redheads, they blush more than other people. Okay, so I may not be a complete redhead but Auburn hair is kind of reddish…

What am I saying, pay attention to what's going on, Sakura!!

"Here, Honda-san asked me to deliver this to you." I pushed the package towards him.

He took it. Then I bowed down and said, "I'll excuse myself now, sir."

Walk away now Sakura… before you ultimately embarrass yourself more.

But he pulled me back by the arm, then used his finger to tilt my head up until I met his gaze.

"Cute. Definitely cute." He whispered.

He let me go, and then went inside his room again.

"Well, see you around Kura-chan!" And with that, he slammed the door shut.

Winning this bet might be harder than I thought, darn it.

* * *

Yay! I'm finally done with this chapter! Yeah, Sakura's being too hostile around Syao-kun, isn't she? Hehe. Just wait for her side of the story, alright my dear readers? 

-READERS NOD-

Okay. Good. Well, sorry to say but you won't be expecting updates as soon as I did before. I just transferred to a new school so I'm adjusting to it. But so far so good, the teachers are surprisingly very fun to be around with, not like the nagging-types… But it's slightly more demanding than my old school, which means more homework load than I got back then. Funny, last chapter I got the least hits for this chapter but got more reviews. Forgive my absolute randomness but I just started reading Fruits Basket and I immediately fell in love with it!!! 'Ms Honda' is actually Tohru Honda from the manga, I just borrowed the name, that's all. I absolutely adore Ayame Souma from Fruits Basket… -starts daydreaming- ok. Will stop talking now.

Well, see you next chapter dearies! I think I sound like a grandma saying that… -sweatdrops-

- Peach Blossoms421


	5. Sharing Session

Exams are finally over! _–Dances around the room-_ Boy, Literature was kind of hard. Anyways, so sorry for not updating sooner, because I've been busy these couple of weeks. I was too busy '_studying' _for my exams. And too busy watching too much Bleach. LOLS. I'm addicted.

Disclaimer – CCS does and never will belong to me. "The Suite Life of Zack and Cody" doesn't belong to me either.

Hope you enjoy this long overdue chapter! As for the Japanese words I typed down, if you don't know the meaning feel free to ask!

Oh yeah, starting from now, I'll do a NORMAL POV, except for special occasions.

* * *

**-NORMAL POV-**

She was still there. Her head down low, right palm on her chest, heavy breathing and cheeks redder than a tomato.

Let's just say that it wasn't everyday you get to see Sakura Kinomoto in this state, or so she thought.

But this is only the beginning for her, I guess.

* * *

"Eh? Sakura, what happened?" Trina asked, upon seeing her friend staggering towards the candy counter. Sakura immediately looked up, surprised at hearing her name being called. She gave out a shaky laugh. 

"A-hahahaha! Nothing's wrong, Trina-chan! Everything's just alright! Peachy!" She gave out her second shaky laugh. _Too bad she's horrible at lying_, Trina thought. _Something must have really happened._

"Sakura, you were walking like a zombie a while ago who looked like they just got her brains dissected then now you're using words like 'peachy'. And you just wasted three minutes of our lunch break, you know!" Trina wasn't angry, actually. She's just impatient she's not going to tell her (yet!) what happened.

"Gomen! Gomen! Alright, let's go eat lunch now, ok? Ok! Let's go!" Sakura took her friend's hand and started to walking towards entrance of the Mayflower.

"Sakura! Slow down! What about you things? Your wallet?"

"Huh? Oh! I almost forgot! Haha! Gomennasai!" She raced back to get her belongings and came back within 10 seconds.

Trina grabbed her by the shoulders with both hands … "Sakura. Calm down." She said, in a stern voice. "Breathe. Inhale. Exhale." She did as she was told.

"Now, have you finally calmed down?"

"Uh. Yeah…?" Her response sounded more of a question.

"Ok. I'll accept that. So, would you mind telling me why you started getting hyper? You only do so when you're tense. And you don't get tensed up easily." Trina said, sweetly. Her tone of voice was almost 'cutesy'. _The word 'curious' should have been plastered on her forehead in big bold letters_, Sakura thought.

"Alright, alright. You're probably going to persuade me until I spit out the truth." Trina gave her a big grin.

"I'm surprised you know me that well, Kinomoto!"

"I almost regretted that, Asagi."

And so, on the way … she told her what happened…

* * *

"And then! And then, he slammed the door right in my face!" She absolutely was fuming, at what _he_ did. 

"I see," Was Trina's simple reply. She took a sip at her cup of tea. Sakura looked at her weirdly.

"That's all you can say? 'I see?'" Trina raised an eyebrow.

"Then what did you want me to say? _'Oh Sakura-chan! I absolutely pity you! Why the heck didn't he go further and make passionate love to you in the comfort of his own hotel room?_' Is that what you wanted me to say?" She said. Sakura looked at her even more weirdly. As if Trina just grew three more heads.

"Awww. Don't give me that look, Sakura. You know you wanted him to continue!" She was now trying to hold back her laughter, clutching her stomach but without success.

"Trina … there are other people here, you know …"

"And you're not denying what I said just now! Sugoii ne, Sakura. You must really like Li-san a lot!" By now, she stopped laughing. She gave her a big, mischievous grin instead. "When you see Tomoyo-chan again, tell her to give my thanks."

"What the hell for?" Sakura Kinomoto was now officially pissed.

"It's a secret." Trina gave her a wink.

"Sadist."

* * *

**MEANWHILE**

"That was interesting." He said to himself. Syaoran Li just couldn't help himself just now, getting under that girl's skin was just so … fun. Out of all the girls he's met, Sakura Kinomoto was the one who intrigued him the most. And he just met her! It hasn't even been one week since they met! And now he's actually enjoying it when she's around.

He looked at the package lying on his desk, the one that he dropped somewhere earlier. The same one which she coincidentally gave back to him. It was very spontaneous of him, doing what he did to her just now, right after she tried to walk away. But boy, maybe she was mad at what he did? Maybe she was mad at the fact that he slammed the door in her face? If she was, he would be really…

Wait a minute, when did he start caring about what other people would think? Especially what _she_ would think?

_Get a grip. She's someone you've just met and played with for a little while_, he mentally told himself.

Soundlessly, a sakura flower flew from his bedroom window and landed right next to the package. He came over and touched the petals one by one, marveling at its softness.

Softness that could only compare with a certain someone's skin, right after he felt it for his own self.

_What are you trying to do to me, Kinomoto? _

**TBC

* * *

**

Well, that felt nice! Continuing with this story really brings back memories. –Starts daydreaming-. Anyways, I know I've practically kept those who have been reading this story waiting for two whole months, I think. I've been sidetracked, we just had our mid-year exams and I can't afford failing, now could I? And I sort of forgot about my stories. To tell you the truth, I don't know whether this is going anywhere or not. But I'm not going to discontinue with this just yet!

See you next chapter!

- Peach Blossoms421


	6. Rainy Days and Jedi Knights

Okay, so I finally updated. I just came home from this Summer Camp. It was kind of fun but I did _not_ like their idea of punishment. Excuse me while I dodge rotten tomatoes for this late entry. . .

Disclaimer: CLAMP owns CCS. I only own a computer and a good-enough imagination.

* * *

She twisted and turned in her bed, almost falling down in the process. Sakura tried to cover her ears from the obnoxious ringing of the alarm clock. She groaned, and raised her head from the pillows and stared at the large green digital numbers, as if her glare would be able to burn it into ashes if she concentrated enough.

At least her brother didn't steal her alarm clock today, and there might be a chance that she would be early for class!

She dragged herself off her bed and made her way to the bathroom. She brushed her teeth, washed her face and combed her hair. She dragged herself again out of the bathroom and made her way downstairs.

She sniffed the aroma of something good and instantly lit up. She hurried her steps.

"Pancakes!"

She was greeted by her father's smiling face. Her brother, in the other hand, didn't _bother_ to acknowledge her presence. "Ohayo, otou-san!" She greeted her father with a cheerful voice. He returned her greeting. "Ohayo, Onii-chan," She greeted her sibling with slightly less enthusiasm, but all she got was a grunt as a reply.

**-X-****-X-**

She got in school early (first time this week!) and didn't see Tomoyo _or_ a certain amber-eyed guy in the hallway. She went into her own classroom, humming a little tune. When she opened the sliding doors, she saw someone she didn't expect.

"Good morning, Kinomoto-san. Am I right?" Her companion said, while he gave her a smile.

"Um. Yeah. That's me - Kinomoto. But you can call me Sakura. Almost everyone does. And you're Hiiragizawa-kun, correct?" she replied, while giving her own smile.

He nodded. "Then you can call me Eriol as well."

She knew how it was to be the new kid. She only came to this school about two years ago. "Well, nice to meet you. How's your stay at Seijuu High?" She put down her bag and sat on the desk near him. "I hope you didn't get any bruises when you get chased."

"Chased?" He asked, in a barely-there but still there English accent.

"Yeah, chased. You know, fan girls. I'm sure you've got some, seeing the female population in this class' reaction to both yours and Syaoran Li's entrance." _Especially Tomoyo's_, but she didn't want to shot down by said girl's bodyguards so she decided to keep her mouth shut.

He chuckled a bit. "You remember his name clearly when you weren't even sure of my last name, eh?" He adjusted his glasses until the sun's light reflected from it, which made Sakura not able to see his eyes.

Sakura Kinomoto blushed. She couldn't tell him that he's his boss' son. She knew that news would go around, reaching Tomoyo's ears within a nanosecond, and that – Sakura knew – would be endangering her reputation as well as the bet. There was no way she could tell.

"Well… he is …" She struggled to make a little white lie. "Umm… not easily forgettable?"

And at that moment, the doors opened.

And in came the guy she was desperate to avoid.

"Not easily forgettable? That's all? You wound me, Kura-chan." At the mention of her new nickname, her eyes twitched, which Syaoran saw perfectly. He smirked.

He turned his attention back to Eriol. "You crazy bastard. I told you to wait for me, and now you even took my car. I had to take _yours_." Eriol only grinned.

"Why, my dear cousin, I believe Aunt Yelan allowed me to take your car because, and I personally quote, 'That boy does not appreciate the true purpose of getting a car than picking up women with waist lines the same digit as their IQ. Thankfully, his dear cousin has offered to keep a look-out for him.'" He smirked when he saw his cute little descendant scowling.

Sakura was not surprised. It did concern Li Syaoran after all. Women were probably just play things to him and commitment was a sin.

_Kami-sama, why the hell did Tomoyo chose him?__ Oops, is it taboo to pray to you while saying the word 'hell'?_

Hey, wait a minute. They were cousins?! Heh, she never would've guessed. They were as opposite as day and night. Eriol and Syaoran still continued bickering which made Sakura chuckled a bit. Was this how it looked like when it was her and Touya bickering? Who knew it was kind of funny?

However, Syaoran heard her chuckle.

"What's so funny, Kinomoto?" Well, at least he didn't use his _nickname_ for her. He gave her this very intimidating look, which made her gulp.

"I … Uh… Well." She was stuttering. Damn it. She wasn't supposed to be intimidated by this guy. No way in hell.

"Now, now, my cute little descendant… I think you're making Sakura-san uncomfortable."

"Since when did you call her by her first name?"

At this, Eriol raised an eyebrow. "At least I don't call her by a nickname that sounds like a teddy bear."

At this, Syaoran looked confused, Sakura looked embarrassed.

"Actually, Li-kun, he's kind of right. 'Kura-chan' sounds like 'Kuma-chan'… which means Teddy Bear."

"I knew that." A vein was forming on his forehead.

"And did you know, my cute little descendant, that _that_ is how couples refer to each other?"

Another vein appeared, and another on his already raised fist. Eriol suddenly took off. Syaoran followed. Sakura was confused.

"**GET BACK HERE YOU CRAZY BASTARD!!"**

**-X-**

**-X-**

She never thought school could finish so fast. Despite their little chase, Syaoran and Eriol managed to get to class in time, without any bruises on either of them. Tomoyo, Chiharu, Rika and Naoko looked more 'cheerful' today compared to other days, and Tomoyo did not fail to tell Sakura that today was the official starting of their bet. She also made sure that Chiharu and they all, knew.

But the weirdest thing was what Eriol whispered to her after Algebra.

"Did you bring an umbrella, Sakura-san?" He asked, right after the teacher left.

"Um… no. Why do you ask?"

He gave her a smile. A Cheshire cat smile. Just like the ones the girls were wearing. "Oh. No reason."

Well ok. Sakura was officially calling that smile 'The Cheshire Cat Smile'. Oh good. Everyone's doing it, aren't they? Everyone except her.

For this bet, she knew that Tomoyo was probably planning something which will either: A- Humiliate her. B- Hook her up with somebody or C- Both.

It was a wonder to her now how'd she survived her life with Tomoyo around. And with Chiharu, Rika and Naoko joining her evil forces on this bet, she was wondering if she was safe with these people at all. Okay, so maybe it was a little mean to say that… but it's true!

Whenever those plans failed, Tomoyo never blamed herself _or_ her plans. She'd blamed the guy whom she tried to hook Sakura up with. If Tomoyo ruled the 'Dark Side', the Jedi Knights would've been dead even _before_ Anakin Skywalker was born.

Eriol somehow gave her that same feeling, the feeling of the 'Dark Side' that Tomoyo ruled, with her other minions. She saw them together at the hallway, right before lunch ended. They were talking in hushed tones, and even heard her name numerous times, along with Tomoyo's squealing. Eriol and Tomoyo, teaming up?

_Does Kami-sama hate me?_

She wasn't her naïve 10 year old self anymore. She was more aware of her surroundings and had a deeper understanding of people and their doings. After all that's happened in her life, she couldn't, she _mustn't_ be naïve.

She knows the reason why Tomoyo does all her matchmaking. She wanted her to be happy, not to miss out on the 'wonderful teenage years of love, drama and high school', she has said those exact same words when Sakura caught her muttering to herself after one of her matchmaking techniques had failed. It was probably Sakura's fault anyway. She never let Tomoyo know, or anyone else for that matter, that she didn't like the idea of being pushed around, of someone butting into her own life.

Life was already complicated enough as it is. Her okaa-san's advice to her was to take life one step at a time. Why can't she do that? Why do people need to push her around?

_This probably wasn't concerning Tomoyo anymore_, she thought. _Man, I'm getting into a bad mood just thinking of it._

She walked up to her locker, surprised to see someone there as well.

"Li? What are you doing here?" She asked.

He looked up to see her standing there. "The Principal just told me my locker's next to yours."

So what else was knew?

"Oh."

He raised an eyebrow. "What happened to you?"

That caught her attention immediately and decided to put up a cheery front. She smiled, as authentic as she possible can. "Nothing really, just thinking…" She made sure she also talked casually.

"You're the worst liar on Earth, Kinomoto." Now, he was starting to piss her off.

"I didn't ask your opinion, now did I?"

"I didn't ask you to complain, now did I?" he shot back, playfully.

She shouldn't even have tried. "Look Li, I know that we're not exactly on the best of terms from the moment we met. I'm _sorry_ I tripped on you. I'm _sorry_ I didn't apologize earlier. What else do you want me to be sorry for?"

She put her books in her locker and closed it shut. He looked at her for a minute as if she's just grown an extra head.

"Kinomoto, you're no fun when you're serious."

She put crossed her arms against her chest and pouted.

"But I am serious. I'm not trying to be rude or anything but you act as if we've been best friends forever."

"At least you look cute with that pout of yours…" he said, making her blush a bit.

"Are you listening to me at all?" She furrowed her eyebrows in frustration…

"Hmm. Sounds like its raining."

"You're not listening to me at all." It was at that moment that what he just said finally sunk in. Judging by the loud noise of the raindrops hitting against the roof of the school, she figured that it wasn't just a drizzle.

That means she'll be late for work. Damn… and she didn't even bring an umbrella.

"If you don't have a ride, I'll be willing to drive you to the Mayflower." He said, while twirling his car keys with his finger.

"You would?" Sakura asked hopefully.

He got real close to her face, close enough to make their noses almost touch. _Was this what he did to that (slut) Laura Miyagi, as well?_

He smirked. He liked seeing her squirm. "On three conditions…" He saw her try to put up a brave front, but he read her like an opened book.

"Which are?" She tried her best to be intimidating, despite knowing herself that she was failing. He smirked again, pulled away and started walking towards the entrance to the school and once her got there, he placed both hands onto the pockets of his pants.

"H-hey! Where're you going?!" She hastily followed right behind him.

"Do you want a ride or not?" He asked, looking down at her. He was probably a head taller than her.

She looked from left to right, thinking if she should accept it or not. Mr. Nagakashi, the manager, has been breathing on her neck for almost a month now just because she was late a couple of times. And to make it worse, the rain poured on Tomoeda even harder.

"Fine. I need a ride." She muttered, but Syaoran heard it loud and clear.

"Then better run." And with that, he grabbed her hand and ran at full speed towards his car, getting caught in the heavy rain. He caught her by surprise, but she tried her best to keep up.

Once they were there, Syaoran quickly opened the door of the passenger's seat and pushed her inside. He closed it, and went over to the passenger seat. Once he closed the door, he started the engine, ready for Sakura's complains.

"I-I can't believe you! You didn't even have an umbrella?! And now we're soaked!"

He chuckled a bit. "But man… that was fun."

Sakura looked at him for a moment, and then tried to squeeze the water out of her hair. "Well, Li. Thanks. Thanks a lot." He didn't fail to notice the slight smile Sakura had.

The silence between them continued for a few more seconds, until she decided to speak up.

"So. What are your 'conditions'?"

He smirked. "They're do-able, even for you."

Sakura sunk back to her seat and crossed her arms again. She seemed to do that often today. She made a mental note in her mind.

_Never show Syaoran Li a moment of weakness ever again._

**T**o**B**e**C**ontinued

* * *

It's been months since I've updated… Hope ya'll will forgive me, because life has been hectic. Well, at least I gave you something to look forward to… right? Syaoran's conditions are simple, so don't expect something too much from him. He and Sakura just met, and I'm planning to take it simple first.

By the way… does anyone play Garanado Espada? I think it's only available in Asia first, though. I think it's known as 'The Sword of the New World' in Western countries… Anyways, the game rocks! The graphics are superb and I've officially put this as my favorite MMORPG. I've fallen in love with this game…

Well… see you next chapter!

Peach Blossoms421


End file.
